Wolf Titans of Destiny :Revamped:
by RockyVRWolf
Summary: After living with Slade for two years, Robin decides that its time he flew the coop and made his own pack. What happens when Slade gets angry and chases after him? R&R to find out -revamped- -May turn into comic-
1. Slade's Pack

This is a revamp of my old Wolf Titans of Destiny. The old one is grammatically incorrect and the sentence structure is crap. This is one of four fics I am redoing. The first one is early 2006 old, so it sucks. Here's the redone version. Enjoy!

**RockyVRWolf

* * *

**

**Slade's POV:**

**Winter, 2000:**

The sounds of black crows can be heard for miles. Their caw can chill anyone to the bone. They are a symbol of death. If you hear the caw, then your death is near. They are the scavengers of the sky, as the wolf is the hunter of the earth. Both are deadly and can easily kill without a second thought. Though the howl is beautiful, the wolf…is not.

* * *

"Rise and shine, morons!"

It was official; I was surrounded by idiots. The sun was coming up over the horizon, its shine gazing across the unmelting white snow of the hill. The warmth flooded into the cave in which four other wolves and I were awakening. My Second in Command, Blood Rain, got up and headed out of the cave first. My first-hand subordinate, Rocco, was trying to get the other wolves up so that I didn't have to. I needed a few more minutes of reprieve before I started my busy day.

"Man, it felt like I slept on a rock all night long," a four-year-old black wolf named Jay said, his Hispanic voice quiet.

Rocco growled at him.

"Stop complaining, Jay," he said. "You know how much Slade hates complainers."

I guess you could say Rocco was like my personal alarm clock. The second my name falls from his muzzle, I have to open my eyes, stretch, and wake up.

"Man, Slade can, bite the dust for all I care," Jay said, annoyed. I stretched one back leg and then the other. "Just because he was a great fighter back in the day, doesn't mean he's the boss."

I, then, stretched one front leg and then the other before letting out a huge yawn, my fangs flashing in the steadily growing sunlight.

"Shut the fuck up, Jay," Buster, a burly brown wolf of five, said angrily. Then, the damn fleas come. I sat down, tilted my head back at an odd angle, and lifted my leg to scratch right below my ear. "Slade will rip you to shreds if he heard you talking shit like that."

I flexed my paws before shaking myself to fully awaken.

"What's that old timer going to do; tear my throat out?" Jay asked. I sigh. Obviously no one has seen me or they would be telling Jay to be quiet by now. Oh well. At least my kill will be fast and painless. "He's blind in one eye and he's still asleep. He's nothing but a lazy son of a-"

I have had just about enough of this insulting. With a quick turn and a lunge, Jay is gone, blood spraying everywhere.

Blood dripped of the ends of my muzzle as I stared at Jay's lifeless body. Everyone is quiet for a second or two.

"Heh, adios, Jay," Rocco said with a chuckle.

I jerked my head to crack it before growling at the rest of my small pack.

"Anyone else have any complaints?"

Rocco started laughing like a maniac.

"Nope, you're the Alpha, Slade," Buster said. "Jay was the worst thing that happened to this damn pack."

Blood Rain walked past me and Jay's body to join the other two. His forest green eyes stared calmly at me.

"Don't worry Slade; we're like brothers, you and I," he said. "I could hear him all the way outside. If he didn't shut up soon, I would have done it myself."

The sound of crunching snow quickly reached my ears from behind. I ignored the two-year-old red wolf behind me.

"Wh-What happened here?"

I slowly turned my gaze over my shoulder. The youngest in my pack was staring at the scene before him with wide, scared eyes. Our usual, meager breakfast lay before him. Rocco chuckled.

"Well look who it is," he said. "Robin; the wolf slave." I continued to stare at the boy. "Jay has passed on and he's never coming back."

Turning, I approached Robin.

"Quiet, Rocco."

Robin didn't look like he could move. His body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Y-You k-killed him?" he asked me, frightened.

Even though I was right in front of him, Robin didn't back away.

"He would have lived if he didn't say those terrible things about me," I told him casually. "Don't worry about it too much, Robin. I won't waste my time on you. Remember, I still need you."

"Yeah wolf slave," Rocco said. "Slade owns you and there's nothing you can do about that."

I looked at Rocco over my shoulder, glaring with my left eye.

"I said be quiet, Rocco," I said menacingly. Returning my gaze on Robin, I spoke to him calmly. "Robin, I suggest you go get some fresh air and stay away from here for a short while. Can you do that for me?"

Robin glanced at Jay briefly. He knew what was coming. Looking back at me, he nodded nervously.

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

Turning around, Robin left. The loud sound of a cawing crow rang through the air. I waited until he was out of sight.

**Robin's POV:**

I walked as far from the cave as possible. Reaching the stream, I sat down and sighed. I looked at my reflection and observed my scars for the umpteenth time. Living here was always hard for me. I downright hated the life I was given. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I was bound here by an oath of blood and was always watched. A sound suddenly caught my ears. Looking back up towards the cave, I saw Blood Rain staring down at me. He looked behind him before walking down the hill towards me. I turned back to the stream, staring across it.

Beyond the stream was a lush green forest filled with nothing but trees. Since living on this hill, I haven't been past the stream. I hated not knowing what lay beyond the home I have always known.

"Are you scared Robin?"

Looking to my left, I met Blood Rain. He sat down next to me. I shook my head.

"Not really," I said. "But…what did Jay do that got him killed? Is it because he was always nice to me?"

Blood Rain let out a heavy sigh.

"Listen to me, Robin," he said. "You know how angry Slade gets when someone's saying bad things about him. I was about to kill Jay myself if Slade hadn't stepped in."

I hated hearing Blood Rain talk about killing others so easily like he just did. A whine escaped my throat.

"I'm scared of Slade," I blurted out of nowhere. "I don't want to be here. I want to meet other wolves that care about me for who I am, not what I can do. You all know how much I hate killing other wolves. He always expects me, all of us, to fight and kill them. I know he took me in a few weeks after my parents died, but if I make a mistake, he hurts me. How can you stay here and watch it happen?"

Blood Rain sighed heavily again. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Because I'm used to it, Robin," he said. "Besides, if you don't make mistakes, you won't get hurt."

I growled slightly.

"But my parents always told me that mistakes are to learn from. It takes practice to do what Slade teaches me."

A small smile graced my friend's muzzle.

"That may be true," he said, "but Slade doesn't believe in mistakes."

"Well he should believe in them," I said angrily. "For my sake at least."

Blood Rain chuckled.

"Let me tell you something that I know about Slade," he said. "Several years ago, before you were even born, he made a mistake that led him not to make mistakes. He lost his eye in battle because he wasn't careful enough. We lost most of the pack because of his one mistake and it almost killed him. But Slade survived and what was left of the pack defeated the wolves that we were trying to kill. Slade doesn't want to believe in mistakes because he doesn't make any." Blood Rain looked at me. "I know it's hard, you being so young and all, but it's the only way to make you stronger."

The old wolf looked back across the stream. I stared at him in silence for a few moments before looking down at the water.

"Is Slade afraid of anything?" I asked. "Is he afraid of losing someone?"

I felt Blood Rain's gaze on me.

"He's lost many things out there Robin," he said. I looked at him. "The fight where he lost his eye is when _his_ family died."

I tilted my head slightly to the side.

"So, am I replacing his family?" I asked. "Is that why he took me in?"

Blood Rain looked at me.

"He won't admit it to the others, but since I'm like his brother, he tells me everything that goes on. He actually felt sorry for you. He lost his family, you lost yours. You're like a son to Slade. That's why he took you in."

I shook my head, my ears flopping around a bit.

"I didn't know that," I said. I looked back at the forest. "But he'll never replace my father. No one can replace the ones you love or used to love. I'm nobody's property and no one, not even Slade, can have me." I smiled, feeling a bit foolish. "I'm not something you can own. I'm a living creature, not an object. And I want friends; real ones. I mean, you're like a friend to me Blood Rain, but the others, like Rocco, they're always mean to me. Just because I do all the hunting doesn't make me a slave. Rocco pins the blame on me a lot. He should be the one getting punished, not me."

The wind blew through my fur. My nose twitched at each scent that passed by. Blood Rain was silent for a bit.

"Let's go back Robin," he said eventually. I looked at him. "Jay has been taken care of."

Standing up, the old wolf turned and headed back towards the hill.

"Blood Rain?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

"What is it, Robin?"

"I-I'm scared," I said. "The cave will smell too much like death. My nose can't stand that scent."

After observing me briefly, Blood Rain smiled.

"We'll walk to the cave slowly," he said. "The wind will get rid of the scent by the time we get back."

I hesitated before getting up and following Blood Rain back to the cave. What he said was true; the horrid scent was gone. The small kill I had caught was already almost gone. Everyone but Blood Rain and I had food in front of us. I stood close by him.

"What took you so long, Blood Rain?" Rocco asked, looking up from his bloody leg bone. "Was wolf slave afraid to come back to the cave?"

My ears folded back at the hint of teasing in Rocco's voice. Blood Rain growled lowly at him, much to my relief. There were two major rules in this pack; no one angers Slade or his Second in Command.

"Silence, Rocco," Blood Rain said. I smiled up at him, knowing that he was backing me up. "And why don't you try calling Robin by his name instead of calling him a slave. It would save everyone the trouble."

Rocco snorted.

"That's the only thing he's good for Blood Rain," he said, as though I wasn't there. "He does whatever any of us tells him to do. And if he doesn't listen, he gets hurt." He finally acknowledged me. "Isn't that right, wolf slave?"

I didn't answer. When he didn't get his way when it came to me, he always made a move to attack. But Slade's voice cut in from the very back of the small cave.

"Robin, come here."

With a nudge from Blood Rain, I approached Slade, who was standing in front of two meat piles. Getting on my belly in the form of submission, I carefully crawled towards him a bit. My stomach growled.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, like the obedient boy I was.

Slade stared down at me.

"I hope you are up for a mission," he said. "We have a slight problem deep in the woods and I want _you_ to take care of it." My ears perked up at the thought of going farther out into the unknown world I lived in. "But so you don't get any ideas to run away-"

This was bad…

'_Please not Rocco. Please not Rocco.'_

"-I will be going with you."

I mentally sighed in relief. My ears picked up a sound.

"I'll take wolf slave myself, Slade," Rocco said menacingly from behind me. My body froze. "I'll make sure he doesn't run away."

Without thinking, I jumped to my paws and gave Slade a pleading look.

"No, please! I won't run away; I swear! Don't let him take me!"

My eyes widened. I quickly ducked to dodge Slade's paw coming over my head. I heard him smack Rocco across the face. I was back on my stomach, my paws over my head. Rocco howled in pain. My body shook. His growl reached my ears.

"Look what you made Slade do, brat!" Rocco howled. "Your hide is mine!"

Jumping up faster than a spider, I ran behind Slade in fright. Looking over, I saw him jump Rocco, pinning him to the ground. Baring his fangs, Slade growled at him.

"I-I'm sorry!" I shouted. "I'm sorry!"

Surprisingly, Rocco managed to get Slade off him.

"You better be sorry you little shit!" he shouted at me, his own fangs bared. "When I get my paws on you-!"

I quickly cowered against the cave wall when Slade attacked Rocco. They began to fight viciously. Buster and Blood Rain had to quickly move out of the way. Slade, like always, won in the end. Rocco growled angrily at him, blood dripping down over his right eye. I whimpered.

"Maybe I should just kill you right here and now," Slade said angrily. "If you want to live, I suggest you apologize to _my_ Robin."

Rocco slowly ended his growling. He snorted after calming down.

"Sorry _Robin_," he sneered. "It won't happen again."

I was almost on the verge of tears. Tears fell from my eyes. Rocco turned around and walked out of the cave. I felt so helpless with him. For some reason, Slade still wouldn't get rid of him. He slowly looked over his shoulder at me. I braced myself in case he attacked. Slade didn't like it when I cried, one of the many things I could get punished for.

"Stop crying Robin," he said calmly. "You're too strong to cry."

The tears quickly stopped flowing as I willed them away. Slade walked up to me. He stared down at me with slightly narrowed eyes. I shrunk myself downward at his captivating gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sir," I said. "I-I was just-"

Slade growled lightly in his throat. He blinked.

"I know you were scared, but you need to face your fears," he said. "As long as I'm here, no one but me will ever mess with you. Are we clear?"

I was about to reply, but Blood Rain interrupted.

"Slade, why don't I take care of the problem? Robin is the only one who hasn't eaten breakfast yet. He _did_ catch the meal for us. He deserves fresh blood after his successful kill."

Slade continued to stare at me as he said, "Take care of it."

Nodding, Blood Rain turned and left. I watched the old wolf go. Buster stood up and stared after him.

"Are you sure Blood Rain can handle it?" he asked. He looked at Slade and me. "You know how old he's getting. What if the problem is too big for him? What if he gets killed?"

My ears folded back. Blood Rain was _very_ old compared to Slade.

"Blood Rain may be old, but he's almost as strong as me," he said, looking over his shoulder at Buster. "He can take care of himself."

Buster nodded before returning to his breakfast. My stomach growled again.

"Slade, sir?"

Looking back at me, Slade asked, "Yes, Robin?"

I gave him pleading eyes.

"Can I eat now?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. I cowered back again.

"The correct way to say it is, '_may I_ eat now'."

After giving him a quick apology, I asked, "May I eat breakfast now? Please?"

My ears folded back when he didn't respond right away. His face quickly softened up.

"Yes, you may," he finally said.

Looking over at the raw, bloody meat, Slade slowly approached it. I followed. Halfway there, after he lied down, I got back on my stomach and slowly crawled towards him. When he didn't growl, I carefully stood up and reached my pile of food. It was smaller than everyone else's, but as long as there was food there, I couldn't complain. Lying back down, I sank my fangs into the warm meat. Holding a chunk down with my paws, I started to eat in silence. The warm blood soon quelled my hunger.

After every bit of meat was gone, I licked my jowls and then yawned.

Looking up at Slade, I asked, "May I take my bone outside, please, sir?"

He soon finished his own breakfast.

"Yes, you may," he said. "Just remember not to go past the stream."

Nodding, I said, "Yes sir. I'll stay by the stream. Thank you."

Picking up my leg bone, I got up and walked out of the cave. I went to the stream and lied down behind the calm water. Holding my bone with my paws, I started to gnaw on it.

"Howlllllllllllllllll!"

My head quickly shot up after hearing the unfamiliar howl. My ears perked up. It was definitely another wolf howling. It sounded female. Standing up, I sniffed the air. There were actually two of them, one male, one female. They smelled friendly. They were trying to talk to me, it seemed.

"Don't even think about answering them."

My body tensed up and froze. Slowly looking over my shoulder cautiously, I was generally relieved to find that it wasn't Rocco, but Buster. He was almost as strong and mean as Rocco, but he was more lenient towards me.

"I wasn't going to," I said. "I was just listening to them talk."

Buster came up beside me. I looked at him.

"Do you know what they're saying?" he asked.

Looking over towards the forest, I replied, "Just bits and pieces. I can't make all of it out though."

There was a short pause.

"They're trying to see if you're doing okay," Buster said. "They must have picked up the scent of Slade and Rocco's fight."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Is Rocco still mad?" I asked. "I know he didn't mean what he said. He's never sorry when it's addressed to me."

Buster sighed, his shoulder slumping.

"He'll find a way to get you right under Slade's nose soon enough," he said. "But, for now, you're safe. And for Slade, that's all that matters."

We were silent for a while. A low growl came out of Buster's throat. I ventured a question.

"Could you do me a favor? When Blood Rain comes back, will you tell him know that I want to talk to him?"

Buster glanced over at me.

"This is the only favor I'm going to give you," he said calmly. "As long as you don't talk back to those two wolves, then it's fine."

I nodded.

"Slade would punish me if I did. I've had enough pain to last me a week. Thank you."

Buster snorted in recognition.

"Just don't get into any trouble."

Standing up, Buster turned around and headed back up the hill. Looking back towards the forest after he was out of sight, I sensed that the two wolves were gone. Sighing, I lied back down and continued to chew on my bone.


	2. Cyborg and Beast Boy

**Slade's POV:**

Standing on the hill, I continued to stare expressionlessly down at Robin. Buster was talking to him before he walked back this way. He passed me without a word.

"You better keep that brother of yours in line next time, Buster," I said calmly. "I will not hesitate to kill him the next time he tries to hurt Robin."

"Yes, Slade. I will take care of it upon his return."

Robin was now scratching his neck with his back, left paw. His tongue flopped out once he was done. I chuckled. He always looked adorable when he did that. He soon laid his head on his paws. His torn, right ear twitched as the howl of a female wolf called out into the air again. A deep, low growl formed in my throat. I could feel a change in the air…

**Robin's POV:**

I hardly realized that I had fallen asleep when a voice said, "Robin; wake up."

Opening my eyes, I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder. Blood Rain was staring down at me. My right ear twitched.

"Did I fall asleep again?" I asked.

Blood Rain smiled.

"Yes, you did, but that's quite alright," he said. "Slade thought you deserved the rest."

I nodded and stood up to face him.

"Was your mission a success?" I asked. "You didn't get hurt or anything?"

Blood Rain nodded.

"I took care of the problem," he said. "Anyway, I caught lunch for the pack. It's time to eat."

Nodding, I followed Blood Rain back to the cave. When we got there, the others were already starting to eat. Going over to Slade, I asked if I could eat, while lying in my submissive position. He gave me the go ahead and I started to eat. After a while, I glanced at Rocco out of the corner of my eye. Like usual, he was eating faster than the wind. It annoyed me, but no one seemed to care in the slightest. I soon finished before everyone else since I was the youngest in our tiny pack. Not long after, everyone else finished and left. I looked at Slade, awaiting his next instructions.

"Robin, come take a walk with me," he said, heading for the entrance.

I looked at Blood Rain. He nodded. I followed Slade out of the cave. We walked towards the stream in silence. I thought we were going to stop, but Slade jumped over the water and continued on his way. I stopped, confused.

"Um…sir?" I asked. Slade stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said.

"But…I'm not allowed past the stream."

Whenever Slade chuckled, a tingle went down my spine, making my tail bristle.

"I think you deserve to know what lies beyond your home, Robin," he said. "Now come, my son."

I hesitated for a moment, but crossed the stream anyway. Slade continued on his way, I following close behind him. We walked past the tall trees. I was so captivated by the new scents and creatures running around the snow that I didn't notice Slade had stopped. I accidentally walked into him. I backed up quickly. He turned around.

"I know that Blood Rain told you about my past before I took you in," Slade said, out of the blue. My eyes widened, worried that he was angry at me. "I want to make sure that you won't tell anyone about your conversation with him. Do you understand?"

Nodding, I said, "Yes sir. I promise not to tell anyone."

Slade smiled, which was a rare sight to see.

"I know I can't replace your father, Robin," he said, "but you still have to do what I tell you to. You belong to me and me alone."

My ears folded back. I looked down at the snow beneath my paws, a sad look on my face behind narrowed eyes.

"The…The only thing I want is someone to…take care of me like a parent should," I said, choosing my words carefully, as not to anger him. "I don't want you get mad at me if I make a mistake. I don't like getting hurt."

Slade was silent for a moment.

"Sometimes daddy has to be strict," he said. "I do it because I can. I don't like to hurt you, but I wouldn't have to if you would just listen."

"I know," I said before looking up at Slade's over towering form. "I try, I really do. It's just…you're very intimidating and there are times when I'm afraid of you."

It was Slade's turn to have his ears fold back. He looked more surprised than anything.

"You're afraid of me?"

Looking off to the right, I walked over to one of the bigger trees and stared up at it.

"It's…complicated," I said. "It's actually two kinds of fears. I'm afraid of you when you're angry. But the other fear is losing you and having nowhere to go." I looked at Slade over my shoulder. I couldn't read his expression. "If you were to die, I don't know what I would do. And besides, the pack's home is the only place I know of. I would have no choice but to live with Rocco and he hates me." I paused, trying to see what Slade would say. When he didn't speak, I asked, "Can I ask you something, sir?"

"If you stop calling me 'sir'."

I whined slightly.

"What am I to you?" I asked. "In your eyes?"

Walking over to me, Slade gently nuzzled my forehead with his own. I grumbled quietly in annoyance. He then smiled at me.

"You are several things to me; a son, a family, an apprentice, and a disobedient runt at the best of times."

I ignored Slade's joke.

"A friend?"

Slade frowned.

"I've told you before Robin, you don't need friends."

My ears folded back.

"But, you and Blood Rain are frien-"

Slade shook his head.

"He's not my friend, Robin," he said. "We are close, like brothers, but never friends. I don't need friends and neither do you."

I was about to protest, saying he had to be wrong, but a voice cut me off.

"Am I interrupting anything, Slade?"

Looking past Slade, I saw Rocco behind him. He looked pleased about something, but apparently Slade didn't notice.

"We were just finished," he said. "Excuse me."

Turning, Slade walked past Rocco, leaving me behind. He hadn't even told me to follow. Did he want me to face Rocco alone or something? I'm not sure I could. I looked at the ground, feeling Rocco's eyes on me.

"Did you want something?" I asked, trying to sound tougher than I really was.

There was a pause.

"Yeah actually," Rocco said. "I want to get back at you for what you made Slade do to me."

I glared at the ground.

"I said I was sorry. Can't you just let it go?"

Rocco growled in anger at me.

"No, I can't," he said. "I am older and stronger than you. Ever since you came here, Slade only cares about you. And it makes me sick to my stomach, you little bastard." Looking up, I saw Rocco approaching me. "Slade's not here to protect you from me. You'll be dead before you can even scream or call for help." Fear gripped at my heart. Rocco crouched and growled, fangs bared. "Say good night…permanently."

Rocco pounced at me, his claws exposed. Freaking out, I dodged his attack and then ran for my life. I heard his running paw steps chasing after me. I didn't look back. There was one small problem…

I didn't know where I was going.

I weaved in and out of trees, trying to find help. I could hear Rocco still chasing me. I managed to pick up speed; being young was good for that reason. Then I felt my paw knock into something, making me trip and stumble. I soon crashed headfirst into a tree. Groaning, I tried to get up.

"Your ass is mine!"

Rocco had me pinned to the ground. His strong, sharp claws held my front legs down. A loud growl rang in my ears before my neck was pierced by sharp fangs. The pain was so unbearable.

And that's when I cried for help.

**Slade's POV:**

"SLADE!"

I stopped mid-step. My ears perked forward. I quickly looked over my shoulder, but Robin wasn't there. Blood Rain suddenly ran up to me.

"Slade that was Robin! He needs help!"

Dammit; I had left Robin with Rocco.

"ROBIN!"

Swiftly turning around, I ran in the direction of Robin's voice. Blood Rain followed close behind. Within seconds, we heard a loud yelp of pain. This wasn't good.

"D-Daddy!"

Hearing my Robin's strangled voice sent me into a frenzy. This was the last straw…

"ROCCO!"

Robin was pinned underneath Rocco in front of a tree. There was fresh blood on Rocco's muzzle. He slowly pulled his mouth off my boy's neck. Rocco growled at me.

"Yes, Slade?" he asked.

I stopped a few feet from them and growled.

"Get off Robin…_now_," I said angrily.

Rocco stepped away from my son. He growled.

"You don't understand! Your boy toy attacked me for no reason!" he yelled at me. "I had to show him whose boss! You would have done the same thing!"

Despite him being injured, Robin jumped to his paws and ran up to me. I growled at him.

"That's a lie! I wasn't-!"

I quickly clawed Robin across the face. His head moved to the side from the force of my blow. He slowly looked back at me, blood running down over his right eye. I bared my fangs at him.

"I gave you a home," I said angrily. "I gave you a place to sleep. I gave you the food that you eat and this is how you repay me; by running away?!"

Robin ignored the blood dripping past this eye.

"I was running from Rocco because he was trying to kill me," he said. "Rocco's lying to you. I've never lied to you and…and…"

Rocco snarled in anger.

"Slade, you have to remember that I'm the one that saved your life after you lost your damn eye. And I swore that I'd never lie to you…ever! Who are you going to believe?!"

I looked from Robin to Rocco and back again several times. Turning my back on both of them, I walked over to stand in front of Blood Rain.

"I think Robin's telling the truth, Slade," Blood Rain whispered to me. "Rocco _was_ mad at him because of this morning. Rocco's the one lying, not Robin."

I whispered back, "Yes, but they are both capable of lying. But Robin knows not to lie to me because he knows what'll happen if he does."

Robin whimpered behind us. We ignored him.

"Rocco's always been the one to tease him," Blood Rain added. "Besides, I think it's time to get rid of Rocco. Though it's your decision; not mine."

Turning back around, I walked up to Robin. He flinched when I licked his wound, licking blood away. His body started to shake. Ignoring it for now, I addressed Rocco, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"You come anywhere near Robin again, and I swear to the Gods that I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Rocco snorted.

"Perfectly," he said. "But here's my question; what's going to be wolf slave's punishment?"

I looked at Rocco over my shoulder and growled low in my throat.

"He would never lie to me. Would you…Robin?"

"N-No, sir."

Rocco looked flabbergasted. I quickly attacked him, knocking him head first into a tree. He pushed himself up, shook his head, and then growled at me.

"What was that for?!"

My ears suddenly perked up at a foreign sound. I ducked my head when a bullet whizzed right by my ear. The sound of metal crashing through wood resounded around the area. I growled in anger. Those damn hunters…

"Blood Rain! Get Robin out of here; now!"

I quickly sniffed the air as Blood Rain and Robin ran past me. Rocco, Buster, and I stayed behind, watching as the humans came out from behind trees. I growled, my fangs bared.

The battle for our lives had begun.

**Robin's POV:**

I followed as close behind Blood Rain as I could. The sounds of angry men rang in my ears. Bullets whizzed past us, one barely missing my left side. Blood Rain looked over his shoulder at me.

"Hurry up, Robin! You're no good to Slade dead!"

"But, Blood Rain, I-"

"ARRRRRRRP!"

I tripped and fell over Blood Rain's fallen form. After falling head first into the snow, I quickly got up and looked over my shoulder. My eyes widened.

"Blood Rain!" I shouted. Turning, I ran over to the old wolf and saw that he was bleeding. His eyes were closed, as though he was dead, but his scent said otherwise. "Please don't die! You have to get up!"

The old wolf stirred. He opened his eyes, which were slowly starting to fade. Another bullet whizzed past me and shot him near the throat. I whimpered. The humans were slowly coming towards us.

"R-Robin, you have to g-get out of here," Blood Rain said, his voice dying.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" I shouted. "Blood Rain, please; get up!"

Blood Rain's eyes slowly closed as his life drifted away. Tears formed in my eyes.

"B-Blood Rain?"

The sound of a rifle went off. I clenched my eyes shut tight, awaiting the impact, but it never came.

"Dude, who's the best wolf in these woods? I am baby."

Opening my eyes, I looked up and saw two wolves around me. One was brown with one red, one blue eye. The other was black with dark green eyes. Even his fur had a tinge of green. A bullet had grazed his left side. The brown wolf growled at his companion.

"Man, shut up! There's more coming!" There was another rifle shot. The wolf had dodged out of the way. "Now it's time to open a can of butt-whoop on these damn humans!"

The two wolves quickly attacked the hunters without hesitation. I watched in awe when they managed to chase the humans off.

"Yeah, you damn hunters better run!" the black wolf said. "Or next time you'll be our next meal!"

The brown wolf shook his head.

"Man, please. You would never have the guts to kill the humans. Trust me."

I backed up when the wolves turned their heads in my direction. The brown one grinned.

"Oh hey there," he said. "The hunters didn't hurt you, did they?"

I backed up again.

"Wh-Who are you?"

The brown wolf chuckled.

"The name's Cyborg," he said. "And this is my best friend, Beast Boy. And you are?" I didn't reply. Cyborg looked past me. "Is that a friend of yours?"

Looking over my shoulder, I realized he had been talking about Blood Rain. I walked up to him and sniffed his head. The scent of death filled my nostrils. I whined.

"B-Blood Rain…?" I nudged him with my muzzle. He didn't move. "Blood Rain?" Tears slowly formed in my eyes. "Blood Rain…"

Snow slowly started drifting down through the sky. My tears streamed down my face.

'_I don't want you to die…'_

"Hey, uh, are you going to be okay?" I didn't answer Cyborg's question. "Is your friend dead?"

"Of course he's dead," Beast Boy said. "Otherwise he'd be moving."

"Beast Boy!"

"What?!"

I continued to whine, pushing against Blood Rain's head, hoping he would wake up. My efforts were futile. He was completely gone.

"Hey; I have an idea. Why don't you come with us?"

My tears soon stopped.

"I can't," I said. "I have to go back."

There was a pause.

"Back?" Cyborg asked. "Go back to where, exactly?"

Without looking at them, I said, "Home. I'm not allowed to leave my pack; _ever_."

"Every wolf pup is supposed to leave their pack some time, to start your own," Cyborg said. "You should've been gone a long time ago. So come with us. We can start our own pack."

I finally looked at them, snow falling over their faces.

"You don't understand," I said. "I can't."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy. The young wolf chuckled.

"Of course you can," he said. "It's just one small step at a time. Besides, it's about time you flew the coo coos nest. Am I right?"

I stared silently at the two wolves that had saved my life for a few long seconds. I looked around. Everything was so unfamiliar since I had never been past the stream…until now. Maybe this would be my chance to finally live the life I had always dreamed of having. A life without Rocco and Buster seemed so much more wonderful. And a life without Slade? That sounded almost too good to be true. But maybe these wolves were right; it was time I lived my own life.

I smiled.

"Sure, I'll go with you guys."

Beast Boy and Cyborg were very happy to hear that.

"Then let's go dude!"

Nodding, I followed them towards wherever we were going. Stopping for a second, I looked over my shoulder. Blood Rain was slowly being covered by the steadily falling snow. I hoped he was proud of me for finally having the life I should have.

'_We'll meet again one day,' _I thought. _'Just you and me.'_

Smiling, I turned my head and followed the first friends that I ever had.


	3. Raven

Honestly, revamping an old story takes a long time and I lose interest fast XD So this has taken FOREVER. I hope to get the next chapter done faster (gonna try working on it now). And if you are looking for Sladin fics, go to my other account (should be on the homepage link on my profile page for your convenience) BTW, sorry about the switching POVs. The most there is is Slade and Robin's, so its not THAT bad, but if it gets TOO annoying, let me know

PS: I may turn this into a comic 8D If you're interested and are REALLY good with backgrounds, let me know. I'll be taking care of the layout and the wolf drawings but I will need a good background artist (since I have never drawn one XD)

* * *

**Slade's POV:**

I sniffed the air again. Robin's scent was getting stronger. There were three human scents too. I growled low and quiet in my throat. This was bad.

"Robin! Blood Rain!"

Buster was farther up ahead. He was nearing the top of a snowy, tree-covered hill. Rocco growled.

"Where are you, you little shit!" he yelled. "We haven't got all day!"

Snorting at Rocco's annoyance, I quickened my pace. Buster was at the top of the hill now.

"Slade, you might want to come and look at this!"

My ears perked forward; something was wrong. I ran up the hill, Rocco right behind me. I reached Buster, standing on his left. Rocco came up on my other side.

"Isn't that-?"

"Blood Rain!" I yelled.

Adrenaline kicking in, I quickly ran down the hill to meet up with Blood Rain. Lowering my head, I sniffed his bleeding body and caught the scent of death. I stopped breathing momentarily as I stared down at him. My ears fell back.

Rocco and Buster caught up.

"He was shot," Buster said. "The hunters killed him."

Rocco sniffed around the area and then growled.

"Robin was here," he said. "Along with three humans. By the looks of it, they ran away with a fright."

"But how could Robin scare away three humans if he can't even scare us?" Buster asked.

I glanced at the two of them out of the corner of my eye.

"That's the point," Rocco said, addressing his brother, "he couldn't have scared them off. He might have had help."

I sniffed the air and caught the scent of four wolves and three humans. I recognized Robin and Blood Rain's at once, but the other two were unknown. They were both male, one small and younger than the other. Looking around in all directions, I searched for signs of Robin. He was long gone it seemed.

"So what do we do now?" Buster asked. "Do we go looking for Robin or-?"

Rocco snorted.

"Of course we look for him, moron," he said. "Blood Rain is dead because of him. That only leaves one option; _his_ death."

Buster growled.

"Shut up, Rocco! You don't get to call all the shots!"

I glared at my two arguing pack members.

"You tell me to shut up one more time Buster, and I swear I will-!"

I turned on the two of them.

"Shut up the both of you," I said angrily. I glared at Rocco. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who caught the humans' attention in the first place." Rocco's ears fell back. "If you hadn't chased Robin off, he would still be here and Blood Rain would still be alive."

Rocco bared his fangs at me.

"You're the one who left him alone with me after you two talked!" he shot back at me. "So whose fault is it now?!"

Buster quickly cut in.

"Why don't you both just shut up?!" he yelled angrily. "Blood Rain is dead and you want to be playing the Blame Game now?! That's fucking stupid, you know that!"

Rocco and I continued to glare daggers and growl at each other, but Buster was right; this was no time to argue.

"We're wasting time," I said, still angry. "I want Robin found and I want him found now. Once the humans vanished, he should have stayed put until I arrived. Once we find him, he will be punished severely."

Whipping around, I walked past Blood Rain's dead body and started walking. Robin's scent was very far away, but I wasn't going to stop until I had found him. He was going to be in a lot of trouble if he didn't come back soon. My patience was running dry.

Rocco and Buster were soon following right behind me. We walked on in silence, leaving my old friend behind, dead. I growled.

'_I will find you Robin,' _I thought._ 'When I do, you will wish you hadn't run away from me.'

* * *

_

**Robin's POV:**

"Man I'm hungry," Cyborg said. "Why don't I get some food?"

"You do that Cyborg," Beast Boy said. "I'm starving."

"I'll be back ASAP then."

Cyborg soon left. I continued to stare in the direction of where we came. Part of me was telling me to go back to Slade, but the other part was telling me to keep going.

"You okay dude?"

My ears perked up.

"What?" I asked looking at Beast Boy. He gave me a blank look. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Beast Boy's ears drooped back.

"You don't look fine," he said. "I mean, did something happen to you; before you were caught between those humans?"

My eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "But I will say this; my life isn't what it's cracked up to be."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Because it's just the way it is."

"Time for breakfast ya'll!" Looking south, Beast Boy and I saw Cyborg returning with a large deer dragging in front of him. He stopped before us and let the kill fall. My stomach growled and I started to salivate. Cyborg gave me the right flank. Forgetting that I was supposed to be polite, I quickly started eating. "Hungry much?"

"Dude, Cy, he eats faster than you," Beast Boy said.

I soon finished eating. Cyborg was looking at me strangely. My ears fell back.

"Sorry," I said, my ears returning upright. "Back home I had less food than everyone else. Of course, Slade rarely eats and you don't see him sleeping all that much either."

Sitting down, Beast Boy scratched at his neck, asking, "The one who gave you muzzle scars?"

Cyborg snorted.

"B, don't ask him that," he said. "It's obvious isn't it? Why else do you think he wanted to get away from those wolves?"

I stepped in between my new friends.

"I was trying to run from the humans, not the pack. You're the ones who told me to follow you. I'm even thinking about going back."

They both looked shocked.

"But why?" Beast Boy asked. "They're jerks if I ever saw one."

Yes, Rocco was the biggest jerk out of the whole pack. But the thought of someone calling Slade a jerk didn't seem right to me.

"The only jerk in my pack is Rocco," I said. "The others aren't _as_ bad. The wolf I was with, Blood Rain, cared about me a lot. And Slade became like a father to me after my parents died." I paused. I was telling these two so much and I hardly knew them. "Anyway, I don't know what to do. Though knowing Slade, they're probably chasing after me."

There was a pause.

"Well, you're with friends now," Cyborg said. "You have to leave the pack sometime. Maybe its time for this Slade guy to let you go."

Time to let go of me? That seemed too harsh. We started walking again, the sun shinning brightly down on us. The warmth from her made me feel refreshed and strangely happy. For half the day we walked with very few words between us. Birds chirped in trees. There were so many new scents around that it was a little overwhelming. How could I have missed so much of this?

My ears suddenly perked up when we stopped for a small break.

"Did you guys hear something?" Beast Boy asked. "I heard something."

Cyborg snorted as I looked around closely, keeping my ears and nose alert.

"It's just your imagination B," Cyborg said. "I don't hear anything man."

My nose twitched. I slowly moved my gaze from the right to the left as I tried to see whatever had made the noise. My ears quickly perked up.

"Hey," I whispered, "Beast Boy's right; there's something out there. Stay still."

The three of us became alert. The sound of a twig snapping to the east forced me to look in the direction it came. Just a few feet away from us near a clump of trees, a bush shook. Cyborg jumped in front of me and lowered himself to growl at it. My claws pushed out a bit as excitement formed in my mind.

"Whoever you are, show yourself," Cyborg demanded. "Don't make me drag you out."

The bush shook again, a little more violently. We braced ourselves when a nose poked out. Soon a black head emerged and then a slim body of a full black wolf. My eyes widened slightly. This was the very first time I had seen a female wolf. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple. She had a blank look on her face as she stared calmly at us.

"Wow, you're a dudette," Beast Boy said. A calmness filled the forest around us. "I've never seen another she-wolf besides my mum way back when."

The she-wolf growled lightly at him.

"This is my territory," she said, sounding a bit angry. "So get out."

She was about to shove her way past Cyborg when I stepped between them. Her eyes narrowed slightly at me.

"We didn't know this was your territory," I said apologetically. "My name's Robin; what's yours?"

The she-wolf didn't answer for some time. When she did speak she spoke somewhat monotonously.

"My name is Raven," she said. "What do you want?"

"Just passing through," I said with a small smile. "We didn't realize we were trespassing. We're sorry about that."

Raven snorted.

"You're probably one of the only wolves that have crossed this area that weren't jerks," she said. "Anyway, finish passing through. I travel alone."

Raven walked past me. I turned and followed her with my gaze as she walked past Cyborg and Beast Boy, who glanced at each other.

Once she was out of earshot, I said, "Come on; she looks lonely. Let's see if we can make her our friend."

Beats Boy gave me a perplexed look.

"Dude, she's kind of creepy. And I don't think she'd want us around anyways. You heard what she said. Besides, we don't need any females in our manly pack. Just let her be."

Beast Boy walked past me. Cyborg glanced at me before following his friend. I snorted quietly.

"I'm going to follow her," I said. "You don't have to come if you don't want. I'll go with her instead."

Giving them a nod, I turned around and walked after her. I was almost to her when I heard Cyborg and Beast Boy catching up. She must have heard us because Raven stopped and turned around, looking a bit annoyed. I stopped a few feet from her.

"I told you, I travel alone," she said. "So stop following me."

My tail wagged slightly.

"Or, better yet, why not come with us?" I asked. "Being lonely gets kind of boring after a while, don't you think?"

Raven stared at me for a while with her same, blank look. I smiled, trying to encourage her.

I was pretty good at it, apparently, when she said, "Yes, loneliness can be. Well, I guess since I am sick of this area, I will go with you wherever it is you wish to go."

Closing my eyes, I grinned, my tail wagging.

"We would like that. Wouldn't we guys?" Looking at Cyborg and Beast Boy, I saw them trade glances. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raven's ears fold back. "Guys?"

They looked at me.

"But she's a girl," Beast Boy said. "They are pretty weak."

Beast Boy suddenly yelped in surprise. Cyborg had jumped back, pretty much shrieking like a girl. Raven had the small wolf under her, pinning him down expertly like she had done this many times before. She pushed her nose against his, growling.

"Watch your mouth, weakling," she said angrily. "Or I will bite it off."

I grinned nervously. It looked like Slade had a run for his money on Raven. Beast Boy squeaked.

"I-I'm sorry…!"

After snorting in his face, Raven jumped over his head and began to walk.

"Are we going or not?" she asked. She passed Cyborg. "And you shriek like a girl."

Cyborg chuckled nervously. Chuckling, I ran after her to catch up.

"Let's go guys!"

Honestly, I had never had this much fun in my life. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this happy. Maybe I had done the right thing. I was very hopeful that this new life would continue.


End file.
